Changes
by EZM2016
Summary: Destiel HS AU. Castiel is the new student, he just wants a fresh start. Dean is the star quarterback of the high school, but he isn't just some dumb jock that goes around beating people up even though his friends do. He tries to stop them but there is only so much he can do. Can Dean prove to Castiel that he is a good guy? Or will Castiel continue to push him away?
1. New School New Cas

**A/N: I'm horrible, all of my other readers are going to kill me for real. I have 3 major stories I need to finish and here I am starting a new one.**

 **If you haven't read my other Destiel fics they are "Second Chances" And "Muted" But they have nothing to do with this one! But you should check them out.**

 **As always feel free to contact me!**

 **All of my info is on my profile.**

 **Emails come straight to my phone!**

 **I just re-opened my twitter Mrs_Tennant92 feel free to follow!**

 **Does this sound like a good story idea?**

 **Should I continue?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Changes**_

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **"A new school, a new Cas"**_

* * *

Dean Winchester sat in his Junior year homeroom, smack in the middle of the room, surrounded by a group of his...Well a group of people he associates with while he is at school. He wouldn't really describe them as _'Friends'_ per-say because he didn't trust half of them as far as he could throw them. He didn't put up with their crap either, but he wasn't responsible for what they did when he wasn't around, he couldn't control that after all but they weren't stupid enough to pick on people in front of him..

* * *

Dean didn't have the best home life growing up, his mother died when he was 4 years old and his father turned to alcohol to cope and he wasn't what you would call a _'Nice Man'_ to start with. So who did that leave to raise himself and his little brother Sammy? Dean of course, though he'd never complain, Sam was his pride and joy but he wouldn't tell the little jerk that, of course.

Dean was the quarterback of the school's undefeated football team, he basically carried the whole team himself. Dean wasn't a dumb jock though, not by far, he was in all AP classes and planned to get a full ride scholarship to whatever school he planned to go to in a little under 2yrs. Sam was the hundred percent nerd, he hated sports and loves to read, Dean envied how Sam could basically not study and be at the top of his class. He wanted to be a lawyer and in a little under 4yrs Stanford would be lucky to have the youngest Winchester.

* * *

Dean was sitting on his desk with his feet in the seat chatting idly with his social group which consisted of jocks and cheerleaders. He was decked out in his letterman jacket, a tight black T-shirt that showed off his abs and tight dark blue jeans that were ripped slightly at the knees. He had just finished what he was saying as the teacher walked in, causing his entire group to explode with laughter, making the Teacher tell everyone to calm down and take their seats.

Dean chuckled slightly at everyone's reaction and got off the top of the desk and slipping into his seat as everyone did the same. Once he got seated he looked to the front of the class and his emerald green eyes met crystal blue, causing his breath to hitch but he was broke out of his stupor by said blue eyes rolling and looking away.

He was still staring when he heard "Move it bitches" come from beside him as his best friend Charlie took her seat next to him. Charlie rolled her eyes and reached over to manually close his jaw for him. "You've got a little drool there Dean-O" She drawled quietly enough so no one would hear. "And put your eyes back in their sockets" She instructed, "Your face will stick like that" she added as an afterthought as she sipped on her coffee.

Dean shook his head to get a grip on his thoughts, noticing the cup on his desk and grabbing it chugging the warm liquid down. "You're the bed Charls" he mumbled in between gulps. They had been friends since Dean and Sam moved to town during their 7th-grade year. Charlie Bradbury was a complete computer nerd, but that didn't stop Dean from associating with her. She is also out and proud, that's another reason Dean doesn't put up with his _'friends'_ being total dicks to people.

The teacher cleared her throat "Class" Mrs. Winston said "We have a new student with us..." she continued "why don't you introduce yourself?" She asked, clearly not remembering his name. The blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes but did as he was instructed "I'm Castiel" he stated "Novak, and I'm 16 obviously" he said matter-of-factly. The boy stood there with his arms over his chest, he was clad in a white button-up shirt _'Pretty formal for high school'_ Dean thought absentmindedly.

He had tight black skinny jeans with a chain hanging from both pockets with black and white converses. Dean let his eyes travel back up the new boy's _'Castiel'_ , Dean's mind supplied helpfully, body back to his face. There were those captivating eyes, he also had messy black hair that stuck up in different directions, looking like he just rolled out of bed. Castiel also wore some guyliner, not much just enough to make his eyes pop, which they did. The sleeves of his button up shirt were rolled up to his elbows revealing a small tattoo of what looked like a rainbow. The guy sitting in front of Dean, Crowley, seemed to notice it at the same time and fake coughed "Fag". This caused Castiel to glare at him and open his mouth to talk but was cut off by one of Dean's automatic reactions as he smacked Crowley upside the head in one swift movement mumbling "Don't be a dick" so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

Dean rolled his eyes and continued to drink his coffee when he felt eyes on him, he looked up and caught those eyes again this time curiosity swam in the deep pools as the boy arched an eyebrow at him. Dean shrugged, acting more confident than he felt.

Finally, Mrs. Winston told him to take his seat and he nodded heading for the empty seat on the other side of the room. When the bell finally rang Castiel walked back to the teacher's desk, handing over his schedule as she 'hmm'd' at it. "Winchester" she called, bringing Dean to a halt on his way out of the room, sighing as he walked over to them. "Ma'am ?" He asked politely.

"Mr. Novak has the same schedule as you, would you mind showing him around?" Dean shrugged again "Sure," he said nonchalantly as his insides were doing flips. " _ **He**_ has all AP classes?" He heard the new kid say, causing him to huff in offense. "Yes, _**he** _does" Dean responded with an attitude and jerked his thumb over his shoulder "Let's go before we're late" he mumbled. _'Great, he already thinks I'm an idiot'_ Dean thought sadly but covered it up with annoyance as the made their way to AP History.

As they walked in Dean made his way, Castiel in tow, to the teacher. "Hey Mr. Shirley," he said with a grin "This is Castiel Novak, He's new" he explained as his teacher gave him a small smile and nod of understanding. Dean went to take his seat next to Charlie who was giving him a smirk, he rolled his eyes and flopped into his seat.

He was getting his notebook and book out when he caught someone sitting next to him out of the corner of his eye _'None of my team has this class, they're barely passing normal classes'_ he thought in amusement as he looked up and saw a black mop of hair sitting down next to him. Dean rolled his eyes, still grumpy from the new boy's earlier comment.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around the quarterback was just done with today, everyone and everything was getting on his nerves. He walked into the cafeteria with Castiel once again in tow, they made their way through the line and got their food. "You can sit with us if you want.." Dean offered nicely as he turned to look at Castiel who had his eyebrow raised in question. "I don't think I'll be welcome at... ** _your_**...table" he explained slowly, eying the letterman jacket that Dean wore.

Dean rolled his eyes and started walking, motioning with his head for Castiel to follow. The new boy huffed and followed against his better judgment. "Uhhh" he mumbled as they passed the _'Jock'_ table, Dean said his hellos and kept walking much to Castiel's confusion. It wasn't until he spotted the bright red hair of the girl Dean sat next to in every class that he realized where they'd be sitting.

The quarterback sat down in front of Charlie, Castiel following suit quietly as his shyness kicked in. "Charlie, this is Castiel" Dean introduced "Don't scare him" he instructed causing Castiel to scoff in amusement. "Hey, Castiel!" She said excitedly "Hello," he said politely. She was about to open her mouth but was cut off by Sam entering the cafeteria followed by some other guy that Dean had never seen, Sam manged to lose the guy as he bounded over to their table. "Where's the fire, Sammy?" He asked as he chuckled at his brother's antics earning him bitch face #34. "This new guy is really annoying!" He all but shouted Causing Dean to glance at Castiel who looked shocked at the outburst.

"Well that's rude Sammy, you haven't even been introduced to Cas yet." he said in a teasing tone as realization dawned on his little brother _"No"_ he sighed frustrated "Not _that_ new guy" he said looking at Castiel "Nice to meet you I'm Sam, by the way" he said as an afterthought. Castiel inclined his head to Sam as a greeting. " _Cas?_ " The new boy asked, a little late, and pulled a face. Dean shrugged "Castiel is a mouth full" he explained simply and got a nod from Castiel in acknowledgment.

Just as Sam was about to explain himself, the guy that had entered behind his brother bounded over to the table as well "Hey _Sammich_ , I lost ya back there" he whined, "Ohhhh Cassie!" He squealed happily causing Castiel to roll his eyes. "Don't call me that, Gabriel, remember I know where you sleep" he threatened calmly causing Dean to raise his eyebrow "He's my brother" Castiel explained simply. "And yes, he _is_ annoying" he offered an answer to Sam's earlier issue.

Everyone finally calmed down and took their seats at the table as a girl with long blond hair put back in a ponytail ran over and wrapped her arms around Dean affectionately. He chuckled and laughed "Hello, Jo," he said happily as Castile eyed the new person. "I'm going to get food!" She said and ran away towards the line.

"Your girlfriend is pretty" Castiel offered nonchalantly right at the time Dean had taken a drink of his coke, causing him to spit it all over the table. Charlie had also heard and was choking on air and trying not to laugh, she was failing miserably.

By the time they got themselves under control Jo had returned and sat next to Charlie, kissing her cheek lightly "Hey babe, what's wrong?" She asked confused. " _Joanna Beth!_ " Dean reprimanded but still laughing "What'd I do?" She asked "you hugged me first and _Cas_ over here" he said jabbing his thumb towards the new addition to the table "thought you were my _girlfriend,_ " he said barley able to keep his laughing under control. "He _wishes_ " Jo shot back. "But he isn't my type" she said laughing. Castiel just nodded in understanding as he finished his food.

* * *

Lunch came to an end and Dean went to show Castiel where his locker was located then he broke from Castiel to go to his own locker. When he returned he was mildly shocked to see Azazel, Crowley and a few more of his team members cornering him, having lifted him up by his shirt. "So _faggot_ ready to get your first ass-kicking at this school?" Azazel asked with malice causing Castiel to roll his eyes which only proceeded to piss them off more.

Sighing Dean walked up and took in the scene _'Great one more to beat me up'_ Castiel thought harshly because he figured there was no way Dean was actually his friend. But nobody had seemed to notice the Winchester's presence yet, that is until he cleared his throat causing them to jump. "That's enough," he said calmly but demanding. Azazel sighted "Come on Dean, he's just a stupid little faggot." he spat causing Dean to roll his eyes.

"Have you forgotten that my best friend is _gay_?" He asked patiently "But she's a _girl_!" One of them spoke up "Yeah! That's _hot_!" Another added causing Dean to roll his eyes "Really, grow up you guys, put him down and leave him be" he ordered. "Look, _Dean,_ we leave your little brother and your little group of misfits that you picked up alone." Azazel began "you can't save everyone, Winchester" he finished haughtily.

Dean rolled his eyes "Well he's my new friend, Right _Cas_?" He asked and the blue-eyed boy who nodded slowly "Him and his brother are off limits, don't make me tell you again. If I have to then I'm going straight to coach and quitting. I don't need football to get to college like you guys, I make good we all know that I carry this team. So, _ **Let. .**_ " He warned. Azazel huffed and let the boy go, they all stormed off as Castiel fell unceremoniously to the ground with a thud.

"Uhhh" Dean started nervously as he offered Castiel a hand to get up, which he refused and did it on his own "Sorry about them, they're dicks." He said as if it explained it all "Let's get to class" Castiel said as he walked off leaving Dean to catch up.

Castiel sat alone in the back corner for the last few classes, avoiding Dean at all costs. The football players only targeted him because they didn't want him to 'Turn Dean Gay', they told him that. So maybe if he stayed away from Dean they'd really leave him be, he was not going back to being beaten up all the time. _'This is a new school and a new Castiel._ ' He thought as he walked out of his last class towards the parking lot.


	2. Car Ride To His Personal Hell

**A/N: I got a new computer! Whoo! And on this one the K button finally works, so I can write stories on here now instead of on my phone!**

 **I figured I'd celebrate by putting out another chapter! I still have a little writer's block so here's to this story being my escape from the evil that is writer's block.**

 **As always feel free to contact me!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Changes**_

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **"Car ride to his Personal Hell"**_

* * *

"Okay, anyone who is getting a ride with me better get their asses in Baby!" Dean called out as he made his way into the parking lot towards his Chevy Impala, followed by Sam, Charlie and Jo. They all piled into the car while Dean was distracted stroking the hood of his Baby, "Dean, why are you _stroking_ your car….?" Came a gravelly voice from behind him, making Dean jump out of his skin. " _Damnit_ , Cas!" Came quarterback's rough voice, cussing the blue-eyed boy for scaring him. "We need to get you a bell" He joked and Castiel just pulled a face _'So adorable'_ Dean's inner voice offered _'Would you shut up!'_ Dean griped back to…well himself .

 _'_ _I'm going crazy…'_ he thought when he realized he was having an argument with himself. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, when he looked back up Castiel was walking away and that was the last thing Dean wanted to happen, so he reached out and grabbed the smaller boy's wrist. Castiel froze instantly at this action "Cas?" Dean asked, a little worried at the lack of response he was getting from the other boy. "Ye…Yeah?" Castiel managed to stutter out. "Do you want a ride…?" Dean asked blushing slightly _'Damnit, I'm not 13 I do_ _ **not**_ _blush'_ he reassured himself as he dropped Castiel's wrist, which he had forgotten he was still holding, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"That is not necessary, Dean" he said slowly as if he was unsure. "It's not a problem, I'm taking them home too" He said jerking his thumb towards his friends inside the car, who just waved and smiled at him. 'There is no excuse to get out of this….unless…' He thought "My brother…" He started to say but didn't get the sentence out as said brother came running up to the pair "Cassie!" He said excitedly. The words left Dean's mouth before he could even process them, that tends to happen a lot to the poor quarterback, "We can make it work" he said.

Sam had seen the way his brother had looked at Castiel earlier and the fact that he was offering anyone but his actual friends a ride was a miracle within itself, no one got to ride in Baby unless Dean considered them, for lack of a better term, worthy. So, seeing their exchange Sam quickly made his way to the back seat so that Castiel could have shotgun if he decided to ride with them. Then Gabriel had run up and it all went to hell from there.

"Cas, you can have shotgun" Dean offered, trying not to blush again because he was **_not_** a 13yr old girl for god sakes. Castiel just nodded "Gabriel…." He started but was cut off "I'll sit in Sam's lap!" The blonde offered happily, making Sam screw up his face and Dean try his hardest not to bust out laughing. "But Gabriel there is room in the…." Sam tried to protest as the older, but shorter guy plopped down on his lap in the back seat.

Sam just sighed in defeat, there was no use arguing in now. "Wow, you're comfy Sammich" Gabriel mumbled as he basically snuggled down into the younger boy, leaning back into Sam's chest and placing his head on the younger Winchester's shoulder. Sam had to keep blocking out his own thoughts of just how _**right**_ this felt and continued to act put off by this whole thing, but Gabriel knew better when he felt the younger boy's hand lay on his hip softly. The blonde could literally _feel_ Sam blushing at their closeness but for once in his life he chose not to comment on it.

Mean while in the front seat Dean is trying his hardest not to look at Castiel because if he gets caught looking it would be totally embarrassing and he wouldn't know how to explain himself, and there is also the fact that if he takes his eyes off the road for too long that he will wreck Baby. So, he's doing everything to keep his mind off the raven-haired boy sitting next to him. He decides just to put on a little music to calm himself down.

Charlie and Jo are in the back seat laughing about the four oblivious boys and whispering about how they hope everything works out good for their friends. Dean finally puts on Kansas and they drive the rest of the way in peace, only turning down the music enough to hear directions to the Novak's house. Once outside everyone waved their goodbyes and the brothers stood outside watching the Impala disappear out of sit, not quite wanting to go in yet.

"Ready?" Gabriel asked as they entered the house, toeing off his shoes and setting his backpack down next to them. "Ready for hell" Castiel mumbled where only Gabriel could hear, copying his brother's actions. Gabriel sighed and went first, he was the oldest, he walked into the kitchen to his dad cooking dinner "Hey, Dad" He said happily getting a big grin from his father "Hey Gabe! Hey Castiel!" Their father greeted happily. Castiel mimicked his brothers _'happy'_ demeanor as they all chatted happily about their days.

Now I know what you're thinking, "How is _**THIS**_ hell?" Well the answer is quite simple, their mother hasn't arrived home yet and their father hasn't brought out the hard liquor and started yelling harshly at his family, they save that for _after_ desert.


End file.
